Cumpleaños en Hawai
by VaneBB
Summary: Booth se va a pasar su cumpleaños a Hawai, en principio con Parker, finalmente...
1. Cambio de Planes

CAPÍTULO 1: CAMBIO DE PLANES.

En la SUV.

Entonces… Te vas a pasar tu cumpleaños a Hawai?

Si, Huesos, lo estoy deseando! Imagínate… Playas de arena blanca, aguas cristalinas, cócteles en una hamaca al atardecer… El paraíso!

Y… No te vas a aburrir tu solo?

En realidad no voy solo, Huesos.

Ah!

Por qué pone esa carita? Pensó Booth. Será posible que mi Huesos esté celosa?

La verdad es que voy con la persona… Con una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Ya! Claro, como nunca me cuentas esas cosas no sabía que salías con alguien… Me lo podías haber dicho Booth yo…

Huesos!

De verdad que puedes confiar en mí…

Huesos, no salgo con nadie!

Huesos suspiró de alivio y Booth la miró entre divertido y desconcertado.

Pero entonces… Con quién vas?

Voy con Parker. Convencí a Rebeca para que me lo dejara unos días y está tan emocionado como yo. Estoy deseando enseñarle a bucear, y jugar juntos al fútbol en la playa, y ponernos morados a hamburguesas para cenar…

Suena muy bien, Booth!

Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba! Pensaba que ibas a decir que el buceo podría afectar a sus aún no totalmente desarrollados pulmones, que el fútbol es una pérdida de tiempo y las hamburguesas inadecuadas para una dieta infantil.

Booth, yo también se disfrutar de la vida! Tu me has enseñado que no todo es trabajar y que las pequeñas cosas son las que te hacen feliz!

Yo te lo he enseñado??

Si Booth, y... Te lo agradezco mucho. - Ruborizándose.

Pero si todo te parece tan bien… Por qué tienes esa cara, Huesos?

Es que yo… Bueno… Había pensado en algo para tu cumpleaños.

Cómo???

Bueno, siempre os quejáis de que si no fuera porque mi agenda me avisa nunca me acordaría de vuestros cumpleaños así que este año, para agradecerte todo lo que tú siempre haces por mí, decidí organizarte una pequeña fiesta en mi casa. Iba a ser una sorpresa pero como no vas a estar…

Huesos, yo… No sé qué decir… Estoy emocionado.

Los ojos de Brennan brillaban de alegría al ver la carita de felicidad que tenía Booth ante la sola idea de que ella organizara algo para él.

Ahora me siento mal por irme.

Booth, no! No tienes que sentirte mal! Se que no pasas todo el tiempo que te gustaría con Parker, así que es normal que quieras celebrar tu cumpleaños con él.

Tampoco paso todo el tiempo que querría contigo, pensó él, y desde luego no haciendo las actividades que me gustaría…

En qué piensas, Booth?

Qué? No, en nada… Bueno si, estaba pensando… Que tengo la solución!

La solución para qué, Booth?

Vente con nosotros, Huesos!!

Qué? Con vosotros? A dónde?

A Hawai! Dónde va a ser! Sería genial, Huesos! Pasar mi cumpleaños con mis dos personas favoritas lejos de todo esto, solos, tranquilos…

Sus personas favoritas?? Soy una de sus personas favoritas? Brennan no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta.

Esa sonrisa quiere decir que si? - Pregunto Booth esperanzado.

No, Booth! Claro que no! Cómo me voy a ir contigo? Tengo trabajo y Parker no querrá compartirte y… - Y es totalmente inapropiado, pensó. Cómo demonios voy a mantener la profesionalidad contigo a mí alrededor en nada más que un bañador con ese cuerpo…

Tonterías! Hace siglos que no te coges unas vacaciones y últimamente tampoco tenemos tanto trabajo, y Parker te adora! De hecho se muere de risa contigo, dice que no conoce a nadie que hable como tú. - Y también que cuando estoy contigo se me ve mucho más feliz, claro que eso no te lo voy a decir. – Voy a llamar a Cam inmediatamente y lo arreglamos todo.

Pero Booth, dónde me voy a quedar? Vosotros ya tendréis habitación reservada?

Dios mío va a venir! Pensó Booth. No me lo puedo creer!

Por eso no te preocupes Huesos, alquilé un bungalow así que hay sitio para ti. Si realmente quieres venir, claro, no quiero que lo hagas por mí. Quiero decir… Yo estoy deseando que vengas pero sólo si a ti te apetece. Te apetece, Huesos?

Si. - Tímidamente. Más que nada en el mundo, pensó.

Genial! Entonces está hecho. – Va a ser el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, se dijo a sí mismo.


	2. Cambio de Planes, Otra Vez

CAPÍTULO 2: CAMBIO DE PLANES, OTRA VEZ.

En casa de Brennan.

Huesos estaba histérica. Aún no se lo creía. Se iba a ir de vacaciones con Booth! No recordaba cuando era la última vez que había ido de vacaciones. De vacaciones de verdad. A la playa, a relajarse y disfrutar. Sin más. Probablemente cuando era una niña.

Y la verdad tampoco es que le hubiera apetecido especialmente estos últimos años. Pero ahora eso había cambiado. Ahora tenía un… Amigo? Con quien ir. Alguien que deseaba pasar su tiempo libre con ella tanto como ella con él. Y la perspectiva de unos días de descanso a su lado le parecía el paraíso.

Si ella creyera en esas cosas, claro.

Pero la organización estaba siendo un infierno. No tenía nada apropiado para el tipo de actividades a las que se iban a dedicar! Nadar, pasear y esas cosas, por supuesto. Brennan no dejes volar la imaginación que ya estás bastante excitada, se regañó.

Suspirando optó por lo que siempre hacía en estas situaciones. Llamar a Ángela. Por supuesto tuvo que aguantar unos cuantos gritos de éxtasis ante la idea de que su amiga se fuera de vacaciones nada menos que a Hawai, o sea, sin ropa, con el Súper Agente "Sexy Booth" (Tania con tu permiso). Pero enseguida tomó el control de la situación.

La llevó a una tienda súper chic donde Brennan se encontró abrumada por las atenciones y los preciosos modelitos.

Ni hablar, Ángela! Me niego a comprarme este bikini!

Pero cielo, si estás de muerte. De hecho estoy segura de que si Booth te ve así le da un infarto, jaja.

Mira Ángela, no sé qué estás pensando pero te recuerdo que vamos con un niño así que…

Si, es cierto, en plan familia feliz, es precioso! Aunque claro, el niño puede resultar un inconveniente para nuestros planes…

Planes? Qué planes, Ángela?!

Vamos a aprovechar la oportunidad para seducir a Booth.

Ángela no digas tonterias! Sólo somos…

Tienes razón, son tonterías! Ya lo tienes más que seducido! Lo único que tenemos que conseguir es que se decida a dar el paso de una vez!

Ángela! Por favor! Ya estoy bastante agobiada por lo de la ropa, no me metas más presión!

Vale cariño, perdona. De todas maneras estas cosas es mejor no planearlas. Lo que tenga que ser será.

Finalmente escogieron un par de bikinis más sencillitos y también algún vestido ligero. La verdad es que con el cuerpo tan espectacular que tenía no le hacía falta más. Al contrario. Cuando menos se adornaba más resplandecía. Estaba preciosa. Booth se iba a quedar con la boca abierta, pensó Ángela.

Por teléfono.

Huesos, cómo vas?

Bien Booth. Ya estoy terminando de hacer la maleta.

Genial pero… Tenemos un problema.

Qué pasa? - No, por favor! Un caso no! Ahora no!

Es Parker.

Parker? Está bien?

La verdad es que no. Tiene una gripe bastante fuerte y Rebeca no quiere ni oír hablar de sacarlo de casa.

Oh, vaya! Entonces tendremos que retrasar el viaje.

La verdad es que no se puede. Eran las únicas fechas que había disponibles y a estas alturas ni siquiera se puede cancelar.

Bueno, no se. Lo de Parker es grave?

No, no es grave pero necesita unos días de cama.

Entonces tal vez…

Tal vez qué, Huesos?

Estaba pensando que, bueno, como ya está todo organizado y no me gustaría que perdieras tu dinero, pues que, quizás… - Respiró hondo - Podríamos ir tu y yo de todas maneras.

Silencio al otro lado.

Tienes razón Booth, es una tontería, no se cómo se me pudo ocurrir. Tu lo que querías era ir con tu hijo e ir conmigo no te hace ninguna ilusión. Olvídalo.

No, no, Huesos! No es eso! Me hace muchísima ilusión ir contigo!

En serio?

Claro!- Dios, cómo puede ser tan adorable - Es sólo que no me lo esperaba, quiero decir, vendrías de vacaciones sola conmigo?

Por qué no, Booth?

Claro… Por qué no? Genial! Entonces todo sigue en pie. Voy a despedirme de Parker y te recojo en un par de horas.

Vale!

Solos! Nos vamos solos de vacaciones! Tal vez no había sido tan mala persona después de todo si Dios le concedía este regalo.

Solos! Nos vamos solos de vacaciones! Tal vez la vida no era tan mala después de todo si te daba estos regalos.


	3. Un Día Casi Perfecto

CAPÍTULO 3: UN DÍA CASI PERFECTO.

Estaban tan emocionados ante la perspectiva de unas vacaciones juntos que parecían niños pequeños a punto de abrir los regalos de navidad. Se reían por todo, se miraban intensa y dulcemente, y hablaban sin parar de todo lo que planeaban a hacer. Iban a aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

Mira Huesos, este es el bungalow. Vaya, es muy bonito!

Y muy grande! Tiene dos habitaciones!

Ah, si? Vaya, qué pena! - murmuró.

Qué dices Booth?

Que elijas la que más te guste y te cambies que quiero darme el primer baño ya!

Voy!

En cinco minutos estaba lista y salió al porche donde Booth la esperaba ya en bañador.

Ya estoy!

Genial, vamos… - Dándose la vuelta y quedándose sin habla.

Qué pasa? No te gusta mi bikini? Me ayudó a escogerlo Ángela, pensé que estaría bien. A mi me gusta tu bañador. Te sienta muy bien. - Empezaba a tener bastante claro que el atractivo de Booth era inversamente proporcional a la cantidad de ropa que llevaba.

Uau! No Huesos, el bikini es perfecto, estás impresionante. - Tal vez no debería haber dicho eso.

Gracias Booth! – Pero ella sonreía feliz así que…

A qué llego antes que tu al agua?

Eso habrá que verlo!

El agua estaba deliciosa y nadaron un rato perezosamente.

Te alegras de haber venido Huesos?

Mucho. Realmente necesitaba desconectar un poco.

Ya te lo decía yo. Ey, mira eso! – Brennan se giró hacia donde su compañero le señalaba y él aprovechó para apoyarse en sus hombros y hundirla.

Booth! He tragado un montón de agua! – Tosiendo sin parar.

Vaya Huesos, lo siento, yo sólo…

Ahora vas a ver! - Y fue a por él sin misericordia.

Vamos Huesos, soy mucho más fuerte que tu, ni lo intentes… - Tarde, ahora era él el que tragaba agua.

En un minuto habían organizado una verdadera guerra subacuática, tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que una pequeña lancha motora se acercaba a ellos a toda velocidad.

Huesos, cuidado! Ese tío está loco o qué? - Y antes de que nadie hiciera daño a "su chica", tiró de ella y la atrajo hacia si.

Se quedaron mirando como la lancha los rodeaba, finalmente sin peligro, y cuando las aguas volvieron a tranquilizarse y se giraron el uno hacia el otro…

Los brazos de Booth la rodeaban y los suyos se apoyaban en su pecho. Sus cuerpos se rozaban bajo el agua y Brennan se encontró de frente con los labios de Booth.

No podía seguir mirando esos labios y tampoco se atrevía a levantar la vista, pero algo tenía que hacer porque sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas.

Finalmente levantó la vista temerosa y la mirada de Booth la hizo estremecer. Sus ojos echaban chispas. Se apartó como si le quemaran.

Nunca había visto esa mirada en los ojos de Booth. Claro que nunca había estado entre sus brazos semidesnuda. Qué estaba pasando?

Booth se apiadó de ella y su mirada confusa.

Venga Huesos, vamos a tomar un rato el sol.

Booth se tiró en la toalla con un suspiro de satisfacción mientras Brennan rebuscaba en su bolsa.

Booth deberías echarte crema, el sol es muy peligroso para la piel.

Es cierto, échamela.

Qué?

Que me eches crema. Yo no traje así que supongo que serás tan amable de compartir la tuya conmigo, y no me harás retorcerme sobre mi mismo estando tú ahí al lado.

No claro. – Brennan se arrodilló a su lado y le echó un poco de crema en la espalda. Luego se quedó mirando, indecisa.

No creo que se extienda sola, Huesos.

Ya es que estaba… Tienes una espalda impr… Muy bien formada.

Gracias Huesos.

Y sin más empezó a deslizar sus pequeñas manos por los bien definidos músculos.

Humm!

Qué dices Booth?

Nada, nada, tú sigue. – No hacía falta que se lo pidiera no se podía creer lo que estaba disfrutando acariciando la piel de su compañero.

Date la vuelta!

Qué?

También tendrás que echarte crema por delante, no?

Si claro… - Sólo que tal vez no era un buen momento para darse la vuelta.

Reticentemente lo hizo, pero se mantuvo sentado con las piernas dobladas, observando fascinado como Brennan se echaba un poco de crema en las manos y, a continuación, las pasaba por sus hombros y pecho con suavidad. Realmente parecía absorta en la tarea… Y estaba tan guapa!

Ya está. Ahora fijo que no te quemas. - Tal vez no por fuera, pensó él.

Muy bien, me toca. Túmbate Huesos. - Ella obedeció sin rechistar y él cogió el bote de crema. - Estás tan blanca que voy a tener que echarte doble ración.

Vale. – Booth no se lo creía, por fin iba a descubrir si la piel de su compañera era tan suave como parecía, como se había imaginado miles de veces.

Cuando sintió sus manos sobre ella el corazón le saltó en el pecho y deseó que nunca parara. Y justo en ese momento lo hizo.

Qué… Qué pasa Booth?

Yo… El bikini… Te lo voy a manchar.

Pues deshaz el nudo, la verdad es que no quiero que me quede la marca.

Va… Vale. - Booth hizo lo que le mandaba y pudo así acceder a todos los rincones de su espalda.

Cuando hacía tiempo que la piel había absorbido toda la crema y no tenía más excusas para continuar con sus manos sobre ella, volvió a su toalla.

Los dos suspiraron sin atrever a mirarse.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde ella leyendo y él durmiendo, y cuando el sol empezó a decaer recogieron y volvieron al bungalow.

Colocaron las cosas que habían dejado tiradas cuando llegaron, se ducharon y fueron paseando hasta un restaurante cercano.

Es una noche preciosa, verdad Booth?

La mejor. - Y le sonrió feliz.

Cenaron bromeando y riendo, hablando de todo y de nada. Era como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido. Y ellos dos solos se las arreglaban tan bien.

Brennan no tenía idea de la cantidad de cosas que quería contarle a Booth y para las que nunca tenían tiempo, y Booth estaba encantado de poder conocer un poquito más a su preciosa compañera.

Adoraba todas las historias que le contaba, y le daban más y más ganas de cuidarla y protegerla. Para que nadie volviera a hacerle daño, para que pudiera volver a sentirse como cuando era una niña.

Y cuanto más le contaba ella más cosas se le ocurrían a él, hasta el punto de que se atropellaban el uno al otro con sus historias y se echaban a reír.

La cena se les hizo cortísima y volvieron por la orilla de la playa. La playa de noche era todavía más mágica que de día, y había luna llena. Qué más se podía pedir?

Mañana es tu cumple Booth.

Lo se, 36, qué mayor soy!

Vamos Booth, hoy en día con 36 años estás en plena juventud. Además, lo que importa no es la edad sino la ilusión y tú de eso tienes a montones.

En gran parte gracias a ti.

Qué?

Que mi vida no me gustaba ni la mitad de lo que me gusta desde que tú estás en ella.

Vaya! Por qué? No es que yo sea la alegría de la huerta, precisamente. Qué te ha parecido esa expresión, eh? Me la enseñaron las niñas de Russ el otro día.

Jaja, vaya Huesos, estoy impresionado! Pero sabes? Precisamente el que tus sonrisas no sean muy frecuentes hace que me gusten mucho más. Además, lo importante es que siempre son sinceras.

Si, vale, pero no me has respondido.

Es que no se qué responderte. Sólo se que desde que estás conmigo mi vida es mejor.

La mía también.

En serio?

Si. - Se miraron y se sonrieron felices. – Tenemos suerte de tenernos el uno al otro, verdad?

Mucha suerte Huesos.

Habían llegado ya al bungalow y, un poco cansados del viaje, decidieron acostarse.

Buenas noches Huesos, que tengas dulces sueños.

Buenas noches Booth.- Y sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía se acercó a él y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

Y eso? No es que me queje pero…

Bueno… Mi madre siempre me decía eso, lo de los dulces sueños, antes de acostarme, y yo le daba un beso, así que cuando tú lo dijiste… - La mirada de Booth empezaba a brillar peligrosamente otra vez… Y ella huyó de nuevo hacia su habitación.


	4. Día de Cumpleaños

CAPÍTULO 4: DÍA DE CUMPLEAÑOS.

Pensaron que no iban a poder conciliar el sueño teniendo al otro tan cerca y, al mismo tiempo, tan lejos, pero resultó todo lo contrario. Agotados y felices se durmieron enseguida.

Booth, arriba! Hace un día precioso!

Humm! Déjame dormir un poco más Huesos!

Ni hablar! – Dijo entrando en la habitación de su compañero y tirando de las sábanas.

Huesos, qué haces? Estoy desnudo!

Yo… Yo, lo siento, no sabía que dormías desnudo…

Bueno pues ahora ya lo sabes!

Voy a preparar el desayuno.

Llegó a la pequeña cocina sin respiración. Ese hombre iba a matarla. Cómo se podía estar tan bueno?

Mientras, Booth intentaba recuperarse de la visión del esbelto cuerpo de Huesos en un ligero camisón de gasa. Es que esa mujer quiere matarme. Cómo puede estar tan buena?

Se unió rápidamente a ella y juntos prepararon algo ligero. Esa mañana iban a ir de compras al mercadillo local para abastecerse para su cena de cumpleaños.

El mercadillo era genial. Estaba lleno de gente recorriendo los pequeños puestos de colores y había de todo. Compraron lo que necesitaban y después lo recorrieron sin rumbo fijo.

No sabía muy bien en qué momento, el brazo de Booth se había apoyado en su hombro para señalarle algo y allí se había quedado. La sensación era electrizante. Sobre todo cuando sus dedos le acariciaban el hombro desnudo como sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían.

Cuando se cansaron de dar vueltas se acercaron hasta el pueblo. Los recibió un pintoresco muelle de pescadores, y la mente de ambos voló sin darse cuenta al día en que Sully se fue navegando en el Temperance.

Esto me recuerda a Sully.

Sí, yo estaba pensando lo mismo.

Te arrepientes Huesos?

De no haberme ido con él? Para nada.

Claro, por lo de la vida insustancial y todo eso.

Sabes Booth? Odio la psicología. En realidad me quedé porque me encanta mi vida y no tengo intención de irme a ningún sitio.

Bueno, te has venido conmigo a Hawai.

Sí, pero tú eres mi vida, y contigo me iría a cualquier parte.

Pero antes de que Booth pudiera responder Brennan había visto una preciosa terraza y decidido que quería comer allí.

Vamos Booth. - Dijo tirando de su mano. - Vamos a preguntar si tienen sitio para nosotros.

Lo tenían, y la comida era deliciosa. Era todo tan fácil, tan sencillo. Como si siempre hubieran estado juntos. Como si realmente fueran una pareja. De hecho debían parecerlo, porque desde que habían llegado no habían dejado de confundirlos con unos de recién casados lo que, inevitablemente, hacía que ambos se sonrojaran.

Se está genial aquí. - Comentó Huesos mientras terminaban el postre compartido. - Pero deberíamos irnos para empezar a preparar tu cena.

Mi cena de cumpleaños, contigo, no tienes ni idea de la ilusión que me hace Huesos.

A mi también. Además tengo una sorpresa!

Una sorpresa? En serio? Qué es?

Si te lo digo ya no es sorpresa Booth. - Pero ante su increíble sonrisa no pudo resistirse.

Bueno, vale! Te he comprado un regalo!

Pero… Pero, si tú opinas que los regalos no son más que incitaciones al consumismo y no se qué más!

Sí, pero tú me has enseñado que no. Que los regalos más valiosos no son precisamente los que más cuestan.

O sea, que no me has comprado una súper tele de plasma?

Claro que no Booth, cómo iba a traer la tele hasta aquí? Pero si quieres cuando volvamos…

Es broma Huesos! Qué estabas diciendo?

Pues que nadie me había hecho nunca regalitos como los tuyos, ya sabes, Jasper, el pitufo, el árbol de navidad. - Sus ojos brillaban sólo con recordar este último y, al notarlo, Booth se arrepintió de no haber tenido, en aquél momento, el valor de pronunciar las palabras que luchaban por salir de su garganta, pero aún ahora le daba miedo pensar en ello. - Y esta vez quiero ser yo la que te de algo especial a ti.

Huesos, sólo con pasar esta noche contigo me considero el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Pasar la noche conmigo?

Me refiero a cenar juntos y eso.

Ah!

Bueno, y cuándo me vas a dar el regalo?

Después de cenar.

Ahora que lo pienso. Todavía no me has felicitado Huesos!

Dijiste que habías nacido a las diez de la noche así que, estrictamente, hasta esa hora aún no es tu cumple.

Tendré que esperar entonces. - Dijo mirándola pícaramente.

Pues si, venga vámonos.

Volvieron al bungalow y prepararon la cena entre los dos. Cuando por fin todo estaba en el horno, se sentaron en el porche con unos zumos tropicales a disfrutar de la tarde.

Creo que podría quedarme a vivir aquí Huesos.

Bueno, a vivir no, pero podríamos venir de vez en cuando o, mejor aún, deberíamos viajar más. Ya sabes, conocer todos los lugares maravillosos que hay en el mundo. España, por ejemplo, me encantaría ir a España, a ti no te gustaría? Tal vez en las próximas vacaciones.

Estás haciendo planes para unas próximas vacaciones? Conmigo?

Bueno, creo que nos lo estamos pasando muy bien. Es evidente que no sólo somos un buen equipo en el trabajo sino también en otros campos, así que por qué no vamos a profundizar en ellos?

Si, por qué no? – Brennan tenía la impresión de que se estaba perdiendo algo por la cara que ponía Booth, pero casi prefirió no preguntar.

Por qué no me das mi regalo ahora? Ya no aguanto más!

Booth eres como un niño pequeño. Está bien!

Entró en el bungalow y volvió a salir con un pequeño paquete. Se lo dio a Booth y se sentó a su lado. Booth estaba tan contento que no pudo evitar reírse.

Pero si ni siquera lo has abierto todavía! No sabes si te va a gustar!

Se que me va a encantar Huesos. Porque me lo has comprado tú.

En realidad no te lo he comprado.

No?

No. Te lo he hecho. Y ábrelo con cuidado porque se puede romper.

Ahora si que se moría de curiosidad. Aún así abrió el paquete con infinito cuidado, y cuando vio lo que había dentro se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Era un pequeño nacimiento con las figuras de San José, La Virgen y el Niño, perfectamente esculpidas en barro y pintadas de vivos colores.

Te… Te gusta? - Preguntó Huesos con aprensión.

Él no podía responder. No confiaba en que no se le quebrara la voz así que, simplemente, dejó el diminuto portal en una mesita, llevó una mano a la carita que lo miraba impaciente, y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Luego la soltó, volvió a coger su regalo, y siguió mirándolo embelesado.

Ahora era Brennan la que estaba sin habla.

Eso, eso… Quiere decir que te gusta?

Me encanta Huesos, es el regalo más bonito que me han hecho nunca.

Ya se que aún falta un poco para navidad, pero quería que lo tuvieras antes para que lo pudieras poner este año. Pensé que a Parker le gustaría y bueno, si quieres, para navidad te puedo hacer alguna figurita más. Tal vez los reyes o los pastores. Lo que quieras. Me relaja bastante esto de la alfarería y… - Sabía que estaba hablando sin sentido pero no podía parar.

Pero tú no crees en nada de esto Huesos, cómo se te ocurrió?

Bueno tú si crees, y yo de pequeña tenía uno y me gustaba bastante, no por el aspecto religioso pero las figuras eran tan bonitas. No se qué fue de él y pensé en hacer uno, pero como no tiene sentido ponerlo en mi casa, se me ocurrido regalártelo y así, por lo menos, podré disfrutarlo en la tuya.

Es una idea maravillosa. Podemos ir aumentándolo cada año, y ya verás qué divertido es decorar la casa y, a lo mejor, incluso podemos hacer una cena todos juntos, ya sabes con tu padre, Russ y su familia, y Parker, tú y yo. Tal vez no el mismo día de navidad, porque Parker tendrá que estar con su madre, pero otro día. Da igual. La cuestión es estar todos juntos. Qué te parece?

Ahora era ella la que casi lloraba. Tenía una verdadera familia. Por fin! Y eso era todo en lo que necesitaba creer.

Huesos estás llorando???

No, no, es sólo que estoy tan contenta de que te guste que…

En ese momento el reloj dio las diez y Brennan saltó como una cría dando palmas.

Es tu cumple! Es tu cumple! FELICIDADES!!

Jaja, vale, vale, estás tú más emocionada que yo pero… No me vas a dar ni un abrazo?

Brennan se arrojó en sus brazos y él la estrechó con fuerza. Pasados unos instantes, Booth enredó sus dedos en el suave pelo de Brennan y ella se acurrucó aún más contra su pecho.

Booth?

Si?

Este es un abrazo de tíos?

Jaja, me temo que no Huesos.

Ya me parecía.

Sabes qué Huesos? Ninguno de los abrazos que te he dado han sido abrazos de tíos. - Ella se separó, sorprendida, lo estrictamente indispensable para poder verle los ojos. Le brillaban divertidos.

Pues sabes qué Booth? - Volvió a esconder la cara en su hombro para atreverse a decir esto - El beso que te di bajo el muérdago no era un beso de hermano.

Booth se moría de risa.

Ya me había dado cuenta Huesos!! Creo que nadie, nunca, me había besado con tanta pasión.

En serio?

En serio.

Y, entonces… Qué hacemos ahora? - En su voz había una mezcla de angustia y expectación que hizo temblar a Booth.

Ahora vamos a tomarnos mi cena de cumpleaños… Y después ya veremos - Le susurró al oído.

Vale.


	5. Noche de Cumpleaños

CAPÍTULO 5: NOCHE DE CUMPLEAÑOS.

Cenaron en el mismo porche. Con el ruido del agua de fondo y la iluminación de la luz de la luna. Cuando acabaron el segundo plato, Booth extendió su mano sobre la mesa y cogió la de Brennan. Ella se estremeció de placer. Booth sonrió.

Gracias Huesos, ha sido, sin duda, el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Pues aún queda lo mejor!

Qué??

La tarta!!

La tarta, claro! Qué si no?

Brennan entró un momento y salió con la increíble tarta de chocolate y nata que habían comprado en la pastelería del pueblo y dos velas con los números 3 y 6.

Huesos, te dije que no quería velas!

Oh, vamos Booth! Tienes que pedir un deseo y apagar las velas!

Estááá bieeen… Voy a pedir…

No! No puedes decirlo! Si lo dices no se cumplirá!

Nunca pensé que fueras supersticiosa.

No lo soy, pero es una tradición. Me gustan las tradiciones, soy antropóloga. Me dan seguridad.

Ya no necesitas las tradiciones para eso. Ahora me tienes a mí.

La parte feminista de Brennan se dispuso a proclamar que no lo necesitaba, que era autosuficiente, pero un súbito pensamiento la hizo callarse. Es cierto, no lo necesitaba… Pero lo quería, y precisamente porque ese deseo no tenía nada que ver con la necesidad, porque era libre e independiente, la dejó sin defensa posible.

Tienes razón Booth, ahora te tengo a ti, pero aún así me gustan las tradiciones, la única diferencia es que ahora las quiero compartir contigo, así que… Pide un deseo!

Lo hizo, mirándola intensamente, y luego apagó las velas.

Qué has pedido?

Pero no me acabas de decir que si lo digo no se cumple??

Es verdad.

Aunque, sabes qué? Estoy seguro de que se va a cumplir. Ven aquí Huesos.

Y sin más, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con pasión. Cuando por fin se separaron, la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hacia dentro.

Espera Booth!

Qué pasa?

La tarta!

Me da igual la tarta Huesos!

Pero es tu tarta de cumple, deberíamos probarla por lo menos.

Está bien. Trae la tarta.

Dejó la tarta sobre la mesa del saloncito y, sin más contemplaciones, aplastó a Brennan contra la pared. Este si es un gran regalo de cumpleaños, pensó mientras le besaba el cuello e introducía las manos por debajo de su top.

Brennan gimió al contacto de sus labios y apartó la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso, mientras luchaba por hacer desaparecer el obstáculo ente ella y el paraíso que representaba su camiseta.

Booth se dio cuenta, se separó un poco y se quitó la camiseta. Las manos de Brennan volaron sobre su pecho y las de él tuvieron envidia.

Tú también, Huesos.

No hizo falta que se lo pidiera dos veces. El top de Brennan siguió el mismo camino que la camiseta y los dos se miraron respirando dificultosamente.

Luego se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro. Labios con labios, labios con piel, piel con manos.

Huesos introdujo las manos en la parte posterior de su bañador y, cogiéndole las nalgas, lo apretó contra ella. Eso fue más de lo que Booth podía soportar.

Se deshizo de su falda y de sus propios shorts y se apoyó en un brazo estirado sobre ella contra la pared.

Huesos, en ropa interior, admiraba el espectáculo que tenía delante y temblaba sin poder evitarlo.

Booth sonrió una vez más y la acarició por encima del suave algodón blanco. Brennan se quiso fundir con esas manos pero ya habían desaparecido, aunque sólo para desnudarla completamente y dejar que su lugar lo ocuparan unos aún más traviesos labios.

Cuando sintió la boca de Booth en sus pechos las rodillas le temblaron, e incapaz de aguantar más la presión lo empujó hasta el sofá y se sentó sobre él.

Huesos tranquila.

Tranquila! Llevo tres años esperando por esto! No puedo estar tranquila!

De acuerdo!

Le cogió las nalgas con las manos y, sin dejar de besarla, la elevó hasta colocarla donde quería. Luego la soltó para que ella controlara el descenso.

Brennan se demoró un poco, disfrutando de la sensación, y luego lenta y conscientemente, sin dejar de mirarlo, lo rodeó con su cuerpo.

Él la apretó contra si, impidiéndole moverse, mientras le susurraba dulces palabras sin sentido.

Pero Brennan no soportó mucho la inactividad y, con un simple movimiento de caderas, le hizo gemir su nombre.

Animada por su respuesta, y por su propio estado febril, empezó a deslizarse sobre él.

Booth inclinó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos pero, pensando en lo que se estaba perdiendo, los abrió.

La visión de Huesos, desnuda, sobre él, con sus propios ojos cerrados y gimiendo de placer casi acaba con él, pero consiguió controlarse y empezó a acariciarla, a besarla.

Sus atenciones hicieron que Brennan aumentase el ritmo, y tuvo que hacer otro esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejarse llevar.

Booth!

Qué Huesos?

No voy a aguantar mucho más!

Genial, porque a mí me tienes al borde del abismo.

Ella abrió los ojos, confundida.

Que me vuelves loco Huesos, y quiero ver cómo terminas para mí.

Sus palabras lo precipitaron todo y Huesos se agarró a Booth con fuerza, mientras el orgasmo la atravesaba y se mezclaba con el de él.

Luego, temblorosa, se dejó caer en su pecho.

Booth consiguió reunir algo de fuerza y la arrastró con él a una posición más cómoda y así, acostados en el sofá, de lado, con Booth abrazándola por detrás y ella cogiendo sus manos, se quedaron dormidos.

Huesos se despertó unas horas después. Estaba feliz y no recordaba por qué. Entonces sintió el calor en su espalda y su vientre. Booth! Estaba con ella! Por fin! Extendió una pequeña manta sobre ellos y siguió durmiendo.

Por la mañana, sin embargo, fue Booth el primero en despertarse. Algo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Oh, Dios! Era el pelo de SU HUESOS. Hundió la cabeza en él y la estrechó con fuerza contra sí.

Humm!

Buenos días preciosa!

Buenos días!

Cómo has dormido?

Como nunca.

Brennan se dio la vuelta hacia él y ahora fue ella la que lo abrazó hasta casi estrujarlo.

Esto es real, verdad? Quiero decir… No te vas a ir a ningún sitio? Vas a estar siempre conmigo?

Siempre Huesos. Siempre voy a estar contigo. Como hasta ahora. Para siempre.

Para siempre.

Le gustaba como sonaba aquello. Sabía que era imposible pero, después de todo, lo que había pasado esa noche no había sido casi un milagro?

Y encima tenían tarta de chocolate y nata para desayunar! La felicidad absoluta, jaja!


End file.
